Wiki.theppn:Community Portal
The forums are the main hub for community activity for the tracker. Wiki.theppn:Notices - Please pay attention, various notices will be posted here when needed. H!P website changes * http://www.helloproject.com/ redesigned * http://www.zetima.co.jp/ is no more, absorbed into http://www.up-front-works.jp/ breaking many of our links New User Registration Now the login page says it's required that the User name starts with a capital letter. This has helped. Thanks --Barto Lyrics Sites? Is anyone up for making a sort of wiki links list (I don't remember if it is possible with the software, I haven't monkeyed about with the wiki in a few months) or a category for various general web sites and lyrics web sites (that, say, don't cover any particular group or artist) for reference? I have a few sites (including my own) that I could put down. I think the same would be a good idea with shopping sites as well. --Idolcrash 06:41, 5 Apr 2005 (HKT) You mean an article that might be named List of lyric websites or List of websites that sell Asian merchandise? --pmsyyz 23:19, 5 Apr 2005 (HKT) More or less, but maybe with an even more concise name. --User:Idolcrash 05:01, 6 Apr 2005 (HKT) Vandalism That has really picked up a lot in the last couple days. Are there options in the Wiki software to lock certain pages like the Main one from anonymous edits? Wikipedia has that, but I think it also blocks registered users from editing, unless there is an option to create a list of authorized users. Forcing people to register before editing might also slow it down, although it punishes the anonymous folks who do good edits (like the 202.156 person who just added a bunch of good info to the hitomi page). http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism I don't know if it's possible with Wiki software but think a good way to handle it is to let anonymous people edit, but those edits get put on a pending list or flagged as pending on the recent changes before the actual page gets changed. Then anyone who is registered can approve or disapprove of the edit before it goes live. Seems like most of the vandals around here are anonymous (if you consider showing your IP address to everyone as anonymous. Seems like hanging your ass out that way to screw things up is actually more dangerous than registering a nick). --ilikejpop 00:05, 12 Mar 2005 (JST) : Something we can do for the main page is to make everything into templates with just a layout skeleton for the main page itself, then people can still edit the main page easily (once they know what they are doing) but drive by editors will be blocked. --Womby :: Sounds like a plan. The main page should be at the top of the protection list for obvious reasons. I wonder how many people surfed in during the "poops" thing that appeared to be up for a good 6 hours, and were befuddled and/or just moved on. --ilikejpop 03:18, 13 Mar 2005 (JST) Post Vandalism some of the vandalism is making new pages filled with rubbish, it is rapidly blanked and a delete request placed in the edit summary. Perhaps we should create a category Category:Deletion Queue or something, so I can quickly see what pages need to go without paying careful attention to the edit list. --Womby : I think that's a good idea. --tiny 16:55, 7 Apr 2005 (HKT) :: Created Template:delete based on Wikipedia: Wikipedia:Speedy deletions. Some of the vandalism has been because of copyright infringement I copied and modified the speedy deletions template to create an template. --Womby : How about approval? Any change made by everyone will be approved first by admin before it is released! :: That would be very bad the wiki requires very little attention from me, I check it every morning while I drink my Tea if I had to approve every change the rate of updates would drop like a rock and my workload would sky rocket. --Womby Vandalism from a range of IP addresses Recently a vandal (or vandals) have vandalized the wiki by spamming random pages with urls. What's new is that he (or they) is operating from a range of IP addresses. Should we consider banning a complete range of IP addresses? This might of course also block legitimate users, so I'm not sure if this is a good solution. Another option is sending a complaint to the abuse e-mail address of the ISP of the vandal. The needed information can be found with the whois tool or on a whois website (e.g. http://www.arin.net/whois/) --tiny 03:31, 20 Apr 2005 (HKT) New wiki software I we are now using MediaWiki 1.4rc1. Sweet. Release notes. --pmsyyz 19:36, 2 Mar 2005 (JST) : I was just going to post a notice about it in here ^^, I upgraded the server to php5 and 1.3 doesn't work properly so a jump to 1.4 was needed, I expect it to be stable enough as it is an RC version. Main advantage would appear to be an improved recent changes list and a working "keep me logged in" button so we dont have to re-enter our password on each new session. --Womby projecthello.com lyrics site is down again Something is wrong with http://www.projecthello.com/ again and none of it is in the Internet Archive Wayback Machine. This breaks a lot of links from Hello! Project song articles. Let's hope it comes back up very soon! --pmsyyz 12:03, 28 Feb 2005 (JST) : Looks like it's back up. Maybe someone should try to mirror that one or save a lot of the content, just in case. --ilikejpop 11:48, 2 Mar 2005 (JST) :: Perhaps submitting it to the wayback machine would be a good idea, it will take over 6 months to appear in the archive but hey its better than a poke in the eye. --Womby ::: Maybe I'll do a slow wget of it. --pmsyyz 19:36, 2 Mar 2005 (JST) :::: I don't want to just repost them here, Mink has worked hard on those translations directing traffic to her is the right thing to do, perhaps when my connection is sorted out we could work out something to try and help with the bandwidth. --Womby ::::: I wasn't thinking of posting them here. I just wanted to have a copy in case they disappeared forever. --pmsyyz 20:00, 3 Mar 2005 (JST) :::::: From what I know, she is planning to transfer it at some point somewhere else with higher bandwidth. If it's down, you can try Google Cache: search Google for "site:projecthello.com Artist Name" (without quotes). --Saa 2 Apr 2005 Navigation Box MediaWiki:NavigationBox, The box is now editable, what should we do with it? --Womby